Sonic & Blaze: Stuck in Gameland
by Elkpelt
Summary: Who knew a simple and usual "kick the Eggman" routine would end so weirdishly for the world famous Sonic the Hedgehog. Now trapped in a video game with a certain feline friend, they must make it through insane worlds before it becomes "Gameover" for them.
1. Oh the Irony

I was playing Sonic Colors today (it's a great game by the way for you fans who have been saying Sonic hasn't been in shape lately) and was trying out the Sonic Simulator part of the game and thought: Hmm… How ironic would it be if Sonic's next game involved him being TRAPPED in a video game? That's what this fic is mostly about.

I'll try updating my other stories but at the moment, I have no drive to (Lazy… Sorry fans of Unknown Solider *Sweatdrop*) But I will update after I get a new battery for my laptop and have the drive to write. I promise that. Now, let this stall you for a bit longer so I can sneak away from the angry mobs xD

And yes, Cubot is so abused in this story xD

Some lines from past Sonic games are in here as well, doubt anyone can tell which from which.

Sonic and friends are © of SEGA/Sonic Team.

Fanfiction plot is © of me (Elkpelt)

Chapter 1: Oh the Irony…

"Well, well then. Hey there, Doctor!" Oh how he loved irritating the "good doctor." It was fun watching as his brow narrowed in deep frustration and pound his fist onto a nearby object, which was usually that robot Cubot. He tapped his foot on the smooth metal under the soles of his sneakers as he boredly picked his ear with an index finger, relaxed and nonchalant. He heard that the doc was up to something so as usual, he shot off to see what his egg-shaped playmate was up to.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock before entering?" Huffed the said doctor, who was called Dr. Robotnik but to Sonic: He was simply Eggman, which caused the big-bellied man to flail in distaste and smack Cubot to the side. He turned from where he sat, arms resting on the rests; his fingers padding the handles of the chair in frustration. "Rude little…"

"Not really." Confessed the blue blur, grinning a toothy smile as he slouched his shoulders carelessly and leaned back into thin air.

"Well. Let me teach you how to knock." There was a sudden smile lifting along the fat-bellied doctor's mouth, causing his unnaturally long mustache to lift upwards a bit as his fingers suddenly typed avidly along the handle of his black-leathered chair. The soft clicking of buttons pulled the Hedgehog's attention as he watched the man fold his hands along his lap with a devious grin. (Picture the E.G.G.M.A.N theme playing.)

_Ohhohoho! _Came the doctor's laugh as the chair he sat in pulled him backwards into the nearby wall. What a creepy laugh, decided Sonic as he awaited with bored drooping eyes at the old doc's sudden withdrawal.

The man soon returned in a large mech, dog-like in origin and quite big; but not nearly reaching the ceiling. It the head was where Dr. Robotnik now resigned, his two small loonies Cubot and Orbot sitting near his side. Cubot was whooping with joy, his hands tight together as he danced about from the cockpit, although was promptly slapped away by the "good doctor's" left hand in irritation. Orbot rolled his eyes and went after his cube-headed "sibling." "Try and stop _this _you stubborn little hedgehog!" Chimed Dr. Robotnik, grinning as he examined his 'playmate.'

Sonic, through out the entire appearance of the bot, had backed away with weary steps although now grinned up at the round-bellied sir. He waved his hand along his long and drooping quails as he stared up with an impressed _huff. _"Nice dog, Doc. But you know, Eggster…" Robotnik, from his cockpit, allowed a faint "Its Robotnik!" slip as he glared daggers at the lean-framed rodent. "I didn't know you were an animal person."

"I like animals but…" Dr. Robotnik played with his mustache. "Its little blue hedgehogs that push my buttons." He pressed a button and the massive dog-shaped machine boldly stepped forward, head lowering so itself and Robotnik could look Sonic in the eyes. Sonic met his stare silently, for once-looking serious as the twosome gazed quietly at one another. If looks could kill, Sonic could have been in the hospital with no rings. "Fetch." At that word, the creature lunged at the Hedgehog; who of course sped away with a dramatic pounce and spindash. Dust flew and the chase had begun.

The giant beast pursued Sonic rather quickly, bounding quite gracefully for a mech its size. Sonic had to admit: Dr. Robotnik could make the best robots. Although… he had the _worst _habit of placing a large blinking "Just Hit Me!" spot on all his machines. Coming to a sudden rail, the Hedgehog swerved in its direction and grinded along it with the soles of his sneakers, grabbing some random rings along the way before pouncing to a platform. The dog struggled to reach him and Sonic could hear vague cursing from the old scientist Ivo.

Eyes green as the Master Emerald itself, avidly scoped the robot over until suddenly; his sight rested on the shoulders of the dog-like mech. Two ball-like things rested there, filled with pulsing green fluids.

_The fuel tank! _Sonic decided as he prepared to jump, although was nearly shot down by a swarm of angry bullets from the gunpoint located in the gaping jaws of the dog mech. Sonic dashed along the catwalk then before leaping forward. He tucked his head into his belly and soon was soaring ball of spiked blue. The blue blur aimed and with his homing attack, broke the glass around of the ball filled with liquid. It shattered and Sonic grinned happily as he skidded away with an angry Robotnik at his heels. With his hand, he wiped some of the green slime from his cheek and light-dashed across some rings.

"Come and get some Eggman!" Sonic taunted, turning his back away so he faced the machine in which Dr. Robotnik was inside of.

"Your manners are as bad as ever!" Snapped the doctor, who now found some trouble in controlling his mech. No matter… All of this was going as plan. "I'll… I'll crush you! Fetch Egg Canidae!" The dog mech pounced, nearly crushing the blue blur into the hard metal floor of the tubby man's quite ginormous lab area. Dust buffeted the air as Sonic barely managed to avoid the blow, although a stray hind foot caused the heroic rodent to lose his rings.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Gasped Sonic as he got up and jogged to grab his missing rings. Turning, the Hedgehog watched as the Egg Canidae (1) pursued after, although suddenly stopped and lowered its head; massive metal-wired jaws opening. Bullets blasted madly and Sonic ducked before pouncing to the side. The head followed, making a _growl _sound all the while.

Taking cover behind a metal crate, the Hedgehog put his large gloved hands to his pricked ears; thinking earnestly now. _Gotta cut the games and think… How am I going to reach the other fuel ball? Eggman's covering it now… Wait. _The Hedgehog hero peaked his head around, now watching as he saw something interesting… "Hello!" Sonic snapped his fingers. "I'll slam the armor off and finish it off with a bounce! Perfect!…" Now with this new strategy, Sonic sped from his hiding place with a loud spindash, earning Dr. Robotnik's attention.

"There you are! Hold still so we can play!" Barked Robotnik, steering the robotic dog in his rival's direction; now hot in pursuit. Sonic smelled smoke and noticed the right shoulder he had attacked very earlier was of course slowing the metallic beast down. Sonic watched as the Egg Canidae followed, snarling as a _click_ was heard. Its jaws opened and the Hedgehog saw the gunpoint that hid the soon-to-fire bullets.

"Hehe." Sonic grinned, shooting forward with a graceful bound; his shoes beating the floor violently as he ran. Soon, he went airborne. Bending his knees in and kicking off the metal floor, the Hedgehog hero sprang into the air and threw himself forward. _Bam! _Sonic attacked the rims of the dog's mouth and watched with alert eyes as the old doctor pulled his machine back. To slow! The Hedgehog steered himself midair and lunged at the armored shoulder and watched as the shielding snapped and cracked; breaking off as Sonic gave it the final blow.

The dog gave a shrill cry of pain and Robotnik winced as the shoulders went off into flames. Some booms went off as Sonic evaded the destruction. "You stubborn little Hedgehog!"

He landed gracefully away on a nearby catwalk, turning with a gleeful snort. "Victory! Thy name is Sonic!" With a pose of victory, his head lifted high and his fingers shaped into a thumbs up; an prompt 'A' was given to him although it was disrupted by a sudden noise. His head turned and he peered forward to spot a shady sir on a nearby catwalk… clapping? "What the…?"

"You never cease to amaze me, Blue Hedgehog." Chuckled the man, peering at the mess as Robotnik scrambled out from the remains and followed Sonic's stare. Sonic suddenly swallowed, finally realizing the voice.

"Eggman Nega!" He pointed his finger forward, head lowering as he seemed to bare his teeth. The said Doctor grinned happily and laughed good-humouredly.

"Nice job bringing him here, Ivo. I almost thought you wouldn't pull it off." If Nega was here… did that mean… "Sonic. Would you like to try a new game of mine? Robotnik and I have been working on it for sometime and we do need a willing ginny pig."

Sonic snorted and crossed his arms matter-of-factly. "Yea right, Eggster. I'm not a video game person. More of a 'kick butt ask questions later' kind of guy." He grinned and he heard a faint sound from Robotnik that sounded like an 'hmp!'

"Well, your friend is already testing it out. How about you join her? Hmm?" Her? Sonic was utterly confused but had a vague idea of what the Dr. Robotnik clone was rambling about. Although, he wasn't prepared for the sudden drop in the floor and yelled out in more surprise rather then fear. He landed in some kind of pod and pressed his palms into the glass.

_Push. Push. Push. Shove. _Nothing. Sonic calmly coughed. "Yo Eggman Nega. I'm no gold fish. First you guys call me a rat and now hint I'm a fish? Rude!" He caught a glimpse of something in another pod and blinked. Was that…? "Blaze?"

She wasn't exactly awake. Out cold it seemed and Sonic could only guess why. "I'll show you rude." Grunted Robotnik, who by now was in the other room with his darker counter part. Sonic could only guess how'd this end. It always ended with Nega losing it and turning on Robotnik. You'd see. The Hedgehog suddenly heard the chamber shake and he tossed about before trying to swat away a wire that was struggling to dodge his irritated hand.

"Hey! Quit it! Bug off wire… bug thing!" Although, things went a bit tipsy when it clung to his neck. It didn't hurt at all, just made him fade in and out until: He was simply out of it, slumping against the glass of the pod behind him and closing his eyes. He soon was out cold.


	2. Stuck in Gameland

Yukon is © of me (Elkpelt)

Chapter Two: Stuck in Gameland

Where was he? Of course when he awoke he wondered as he pressed his palm into his forehead, then felt the back of his neck as he gave a grunt; giving a pant as well as his jade eyes searched about quickly.

"Ah dang it. We're did those two eggheads drop me off to?" Thought the Hedgehog aloud, irritation licking each word as he got to his feet. It wasn't much of a struggle but he couldn't help but feel like something was pinching his neck… which caused him to roughly slap the left side of his neck before retracting his palm to see nothing. Feeling a bit foolish, the teenaged blue blur gave a stretch; allowing himself to loosen up his muscle as they tightened. This allowed him to get cozy with his thoughts.

_This place isn't even the __**slightest **__as too familiar. Although… it looks a bit peaceful. _He stopped his flexing to give the area a good-look-over. He knew he was no where near home, let alone close to the Eggmen's base. Or was he? He didn't know where to exactly look but the trees around him made him edgy. And Sonic wasn't somebody who felt like that. The grass under the soles of his feet weren't the normal green color he was used to. Instead, it was bright orange streaked with red. The trees again, disturbed them.

Curious, he neared one and gave it a look over before chuckling. "I swear, I can see a face! Heh, who am I kidding? I'm just worrying myself. Its just a tree…" He gave it a poke.

"Hey! Who ya callin' a tree?" Eyes suddenly awoke from the bark of the tree's surface and the Hedgehog paled, then; simply fell over with an 'Oh my gosh!' The living plant blinked and stared down at the fainted creature and turned to a shrub who glared crossly at him. "What?"

"Now ya done it." Huffed the shrub as she examined the limp 'alien.' "It was already out cold a few moments ago. Now I think ya scared the poor thing to death!"

If the tree could shrug, he would have. His eyes turned to Sonic and he made a loud rustling noise with his dry leaves. "Hey! Bud! Get up please. Didn't mean to scare ya, you know." Sonic stirred and gazed up at the tree, who narrowed his eyes in irritation at him.

Sonic, for once, was speechless. The tree blinked and spoke again. "Hey! Ya mute or somethin'? I'm pretty sure you were talkin' before." There was a snort.

"Tree… talking. Whoa…" Sonic gulped a moment before shakingly getting to his feet. Although, he quickly collected himself and gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, man. Just… you surprised me."

"You shouldn't be poking strangers ya know." Huffed the tree, looking crossly at the Hedgehog before him. "You have a name? Mine's Yukon."

Sonic examined Yukon, seeing as the strange-looking and of course talking tree was friendly. He never felt so weird thinking that. Well, he should have been used to weird things but a talking tree? That was just beyond weird. "I'm Sonic. Fast thing alive, by the way. I'd shake your hand but…"

"But?" Yukon stared on, his 'eyebrows' wrinkled.

"Nothin'." Then, Sonic remembered his new situation and a certain cat who had been locked in a pod. "Hey, Yukon… We're exactly _am _I? I don't think I'm in Eggman's lab anymore."

"Lab? What ya talkin' about?" Yukon inquired but didn't wait for the Hedgehog's reply. "Your in Ludus." (Ludus is Latin for "Game" by the way.)

"Ludus?" Sonic just blankly stared forward. But, he dismissed it and cocked his head back. "How about somebody like me? Did anybody like me pass by here?" He'd worry about Yukon's "What Lab?" question later…

Yukon closed his eyes and huffed. "Like another blue Hedgehog? Ugh… No. Nope. No otha blue Hedgehogs." Sonic was about to face palm a bit and explain when the tree's eyes seemed to pop from their sockets. "But I _did _see a cat pass by 'ere. Some weird critters were chasin' her. Boy, I'm glad she didn't burn me to a crisp when she was fightin' them!" Exclaimed Yukon, sounding relieved. "Glad I didn't grow in her line of fire."

_Sounds like Blaze to me. _Decided Sonic as he gave a shrug. If Robotnik and Nega sent them to this place then he knew it would be best to find his feline friend. It had been awhile since he'd last seen her but by now knew their meetings were always dramatic. Asking for the direction, Yukon directed him southern. At the moment… Sonic wish he had bought Tails along. He'd make this confusing place more reasonable but sadly, he told Tails to stay at his workshop. Stupid Hedgehog. "Thanks. I better go find her." Maybe Blaze would know what was happening for he, himself, had no clue.

"I suggest ya be careful, Sonic." Spoke Yukon honestly. "Those things didn't look to nice…" The tree blinked. "And if your lost, I suggest following the path."

"I'll do that. Thank you, Yukon. I'll see you later perhaps. Till then, see ya!" And with that, Sonic left; kicking up dust in his wake. He had a vague idea of where he was, but would be able to maybe piece everything together when he managed to meet up with Blaze; that is… if it was _really _her. He did as Yukon told him. Follow the path but this lead him to a weird place. Of course eyes had followed him out the entire way but this area was bizarre. Was everything… upside down?

Sonic was at the edge of the forest, standing near the entrance sign but looking… up to see all the weird things. Mountain tips touched the 'ground' and he saw other things like houses that defied the laws of gravity. "This place is messed up." Mumbled Sonic as he dared to step forward onto thin air. He felt himself drop and gave a yell as his face met dirt… This face-first into the ground thing seemed normal for Sonic nowadays. He pulled his face free and made a twisted expression, spitting out dirt and using his fingers to pull some stray pieces of grass from his mouth. Yuck.

He looked to the distance and creased his brow. If he wanted a good view: Maybe he could try getting to those mountains… He'd be a good distance up and be able to see the land. Satisfied with this plan, Sonic stepped forward before running off full speed; kicking up dust and watching the strange scenery pass by.

Thoughts buzzed like busy bees in the depths of the Hedgehog's mind. Although, he smirked suddenly as he swerved; nearly hitting a tree. He hoped it was one that couldn't talk… "When I get to the bottom of this, I'm going to make some scrambled eggs out of those two. Yep." He decided as he pounced along a narrow stream and soon, stood at the foot of the mountain. "This should be quick and painless. For the most part, the jog had been quite easy and quick. After all, they didn't call him the "Fastest Thing Alive" for nothing. With a few quick bounds, he reached the top and happily peaked about; his palm pressed near his face as he stared about.

Nothing was familiar and Sonic suddenly realized something… He recalled what Nega had told him. Try out their new "game." Was he trapped in some kind of videogame? With a huff, the Hedgehog turned about and saw some smoke… There! With only luck to guide him, Sonic flung himself in the direction of the rising fumes. Passing down many rocks and very soon well-leaved trees that complained about the noise and smoke, Sonic skidded to a halt and grinned happily at what he saw.

It was Blaze alright, and by the looks of it; she was just as confused as he was but… not as polite to the folk. A heap of broken down scrap metal resigned a few feet away from Blaze and Sonic watched in amusement as she grew frustrated at the talking tree.

It complained about the fire, it complained about the noise Blaze was causing. It even complained about what Blaze did to _stop _the robot. The cat messaged her temples as she gestured her hand to the mess, "Be grateful please. Your lucky I have patience."

"Hmp. Patience? Nope. You made a mess! You could have burned us."

"Key word. Could have. But I didn't." Blaze had a short-temper. Sonic himself had learned that the hard way. She was usually calm but Sonic couldn't blame the felidae for feeling so frustrated at the moment.

The rambling went on and Sonic soon appeared, feeling it was time to show himself. With a grin, he waved. "Hey Blaze!"

Blaze glared at him for a split second. "Not now Sonic." She turned away although suddenly turned back to look at him with wide eyes. "Sonic?"

"The one and only. I see you have no idea what's going on either?" He cocked his head as Blaze mumbled a goodbye to the tree and examined him.

"All I remember is something blue barging in and taking the Sol Emeralds. Then, I woke up in here. There's these stupid robots here as well, I had to burn a few of them as you can see." She gestured to the broken and dead robot.

Silence although suddenly… Everything besides Sonic and Blaze paused. The two glanced skywards, watching as the skyline seemed to quiver and shake; as if melting. A voice trembled from the heavens. _"Ah, I see the two of you finally met up. Good. Now listen up you two pests." _It was Robotnik for sure. Sonic knew that as he crossed his arms. _"Your in our "Gameland." There's no live system here so I suggest you don't die. Since I like to see a good challenge, lets see how far you get, hmm? Can you find the exit? Doubt it but I wish you much luck. Have fun, friends!" _Laughing… then a storm of coughing and Sonic shook his head.

"He gets himself to excited sometimes…" Sonic turned to Blaze and blinked his jade-green eyes as he grew serious. "I guess we know what's going on now. We're trapped in a videogame. I knew it."

Blaze nodded her head and spoke. "It seems we better stick together. These robots are swarming the place since I woke up here."

"Eggman said there _is _an exit. Lets try to find it. Maybe we'll get lucky." Sonic suddenly grinned as he began walking. "Don't like trees much?"

Blaze huffed. "I have no comment on that."

"Mmm…"

I felt it was rushed but Sonic and Blaze have met up. Can the two of them make it to the second level? Who knows.


End file.
